Unnamed Imposter Demon
This Imposter Demon was a lower-level demon that impersonated Marisol Vera's spirit in order to attempt to trick the Charmed Ones into giving it their powers. The demon first contacted the sisters through the Spirit Board when they called for their mother. The imposter was vanquished by Maggie Vera who showed the demon its reflection in her phone. History In Pilot, after meeting her sisters, Macy told Maggie and Mel that she believed that their mother had tried to contact her once through a Ouija Board. Later, the girls located their old spirit board in an attempt to contact their mother from the spirit world. They started asking questions and the board started moving. It spelt out: don't trust Harry. In Let This Mother Out, the Charmed Ones didn't know who to trust if they couldn't trust their very own Whitelighter. But before making any hasty decisions, Macy cautions that they can't be sure that the spirit they're talking to is really their mother. So, with the help of the Book of Shadows, Macy suggests using a Truth Serum potion to test if Harry is telling the truth. Mel is so desperate to see her mother again that she sneaks back in and starts talking to the spirit. Maggie joins her and starts testing the spirit by asking questions only their mother would know. The spirit gets all the questions right. When the spirit board spells "RELEASE ME," Maggie and Mel perform a spell and the spirit comes out of the board, looking exactly like their mother. The spirit thanks the girls for releasing her. She then explains that Harry is the one who killed her in order to steal the girls' powers. On hearing this, Mel and Maggie text Macy who is in the middle of interrogating Harry. Macy is humbled with tears to finally meet her mother. Macy asks her why she abandoned her but the spirit explains that it's a long, complicated story for another day. When the girls lean in to hug their mother, Maggie is worried that she can't seem to read her. The spirit explains that Telepathy can't work on her because she's dead. However, this doesn't convince Maggie. Harry finds the girls and tries to stop them but they overpower him and knock him out. To stop Harry from stealing the girls' powers, the spirit tells them to get the "Prism of Souls" from behind the mirror on the wall. It turns out they have to go through a mirror into a room filled with mirrors that's some sort of a parallel multiverse portal. In the middle of the room, there's a prism. Maggie tells her sisters that she doesn't trust that the spirit is their mother. But majority rules. So, the older sisters ignore Maggie and take the prism out anyway. After escaping the mirror room, the girls find Harry fighting the spirit. Harry tries to attack the spirit with a knife but Macy turns the knife against him. He tells the girls that the spirit is an imposter demon that wants to steal their powers by tricking them into thinking that it's their mother. It knew the answers to their questions because it can tap into their emotions and thoughts. Maggie believes Harry because she had doubts too. Macy comes around but Mel is still on the fence. The Spirit tries to convince Mel it is truly their mother by saying that "it's always been you and me." But that's the line that convinces Mel that the spirit isn't their mom. Their mother would never play favorites because she believed the sisters are stronger together. So, Mel pretends to go after Harry but turns the knife and quickly stabs the spirit. Exposed as an imposter, the spirit turns its true demon colors and starts attacking the girls. The sisters then work together to fight back. To vanquish the Imposter Demon, Harry tells the Charmed Ones that they need a mirror to show it its true reflection. Maggie uses her phone to show the demon its own reflection. The demon explodes. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Shapeshifting: The ability to change one's form and appearance. This demon took the form of the mother of the Charmed Ones. * Supernatural Strength: 'The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. * 'Supernatural Agility: The ability to be more agile than what is naturally possible. ;Inactive Powers * Resistance: The ability to resist the power to freeze. * Enhanced Durability: The ability to survive lethal injuries. The demon was able to survive being stabbed. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain or all powers. Imposter Demons could protect themselves from being read by psychic powers, such as telepathy. Weakness * Reflection: It can be vanquished by looking into its own reflection in the mirror. Appearances Gallery Tumblr ph0psiljIw1xoc241o3 540.gif|Demon appear from the spirit board MacyandImposterdemon.png|Demon's manipulation 1x2-Immunity-of-PseudoMarisol.gif|Demon's immunity References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Imposter Demons Category:Villains Category:Vanquished